This invention concerns a composition comprising a silicon component, a stable non-aqueous dispersion, a crosslinker and an organic polyol, which composition cures to provide mar and etch resistant coatings particularly useful as a topcoat in multi-layered coating systems.
A number of patents disclose silicon-containing curable coatings, all of them lacking the particular combination of components that make the instant compositions so effective in resistance to mar and etch. Representative of such patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,081.
Basecoat-clearcoat systems have found wide acceptance in the past decade as automotive finishes. Continuing effort has been directed to such coating systems to improve the overall appearance, the clarity of the topcoat, and the resistance to deterioration. Further effort has been directed to the development of coating compositions having low volatile organic content (VOC). A continuing need exists for coating formulations which provide outstanding performance characteristics after application, and particularly mar-resistance and resistance to environmental etching. Heretofore, mar-resistant coatings were attained by softening the coating, which depreciates other performance characteristics. The instant invention overcomes this problem.